


Seteru Dua Langkan

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meigeni and Luwei POV, idk what is this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Penggemar Kris Wu dan penggemar Lu Han beranggar lidah soal deterjen mana yang lebih baik.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 7





	Seteru Dua Langkan

**Author's Note:**

> Kris Wu dan Lu Han milik manajemen mandiri masing-masing. Nama dipinjam hanya untuk keperluan hiburan. Apa yang tertulis, terpisah dari segala yang terjadi di realitas. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> Drabble ngawur yang digarap cuma 10 menit. Inspirasinya datang dari endorsement Kris Wu untuk Liby dan Lu Han untuk Tide (sebut merek tanpa tujuan promosi).

Seprai linen berkibar di balkon rumah susun unit 505. Seorang ibu muda memejam ketika menghirup aroma eksklusif cucian yang sedang ia jemur. Hidungnya meresapi wangi mewah deterjen L. Wangi Kris Wu. 

“Aduh, bau apaan, nih?” Terdengar sebuah celetukan.

Bangun dari keterpanaan, ia menengok. Di balkon sebelah, unit 507, tetangganya sesama ibu muda terlihat sedang melakukan kegiatan serupa. Intuisi merasakan jika celetukan barusan dialamatkan kepadanya.

“Bau cucian Ibu sendiri kali,” balasnya sinis. “Makanya, kalau nyuci pilih-pilih deterjen. Kayak saya, dong, pakai merek L.” 

Ibu dari 507 langsung nanap. “Ooh, pantesan. Untung saya pakai deterjen T yang diiklanin Lu Han. Wangi cucian saya jadi lembut, enggak nyegrak kayak punya Ibu.”

“Halah. Idola Ibu, tuh, bisanya cuma ngekor aja. Kris Wu jadi ambasador produk deterjen duluan, dia ikut-ikutan.”

“Memangnya yang boleh ngiklanin deterjen cuma Kris Wu doang?” Tidak terima idolanya dikatai pengekor, ia menambah argumen balasan. “Lagian, saya yakin bayaran Lu Han lebih mahal daripada idola situ. _Engagement_ -nya juga pasti lebih tinggi.”

“Eeh, coba buktikan dengan data. Jangan asal—”

“Ibu-ibu!” Seruan datang dari balkon atas. Adu mulut terinterupsi. Mereka kontan menengadah. Kepala gadis penghuni 605 menyembul dari susuran terali pewatas. “Ngapain, sih, berantem cuma gara-gara deterjen?” 

Kedua ibu muda saling menjeling. Antara masih belum puas berargumen dan malu karena perseteruannya ternyata sampai terdengar oleh tetangga di lain lantai.

“Cek internet, gih. Lagi heboh, tuh.” Gadis itu tiba-tiba terkekeh. “Sekarang enggak perlu berdebat lagi.” Kemudian, dengan dua tangan memagari sisi mulut selaku corong, diinformasikannya sebuah kabar keras-keras. 

“Ambasador deterjen dua-duanya baru aja dikonfirmasi resmi bertunangan!”

Hening memangsa sejenak. Kaki-kaki berselop pun segera bergemeletap. Belingsatan berlari ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan cucian di balkon yang sebagian belum terjemur sempurna.

  
  


[***]

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
